gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Video Game
Plot Gumball destroys Elmore with a piece of uranium that he & Darwin he found. So now he has to stop Maximus Vice before it's too late Walkthrough Level 1: Elmore Stage 1 Gumball: I have to find everyone, maybe I need their help! (Travels through Elmore) Jamie: Well, well, well. Gumball Watterson. Gumball: Jamie?! You're alive?! Jamie: Yes. I lost my friends because of you! If I kill you, Maximus will bring them back. (Boss Battle: Jamie does a jump attack, lands & tries to punch Gumball, but Gumball punches back. After a while, Jamie is defeated) Gumball: That felt good. Jamie: Ok, I deserved that after all that bullying I did. Gumball: Where's Darwin? Jamie: I saw him at school before I saw you. Gumball: Thanks. Level 2: Elmore Junior High Gumball: Alright I need to find my family. (travels through the school) Miss Simian: GUUUUMMBALLL! Gumball: Miss Simian?! You're alive too? Miss Simian: Yes, because I lost Nigel because of you! And now I will avenge him! (Boss Battle: Miss Simian charges, but Gumball dodges. Miss Simian does a ground pound & pieces of the school come crashing down. After a while, Miss Simian collapses) Miss Simian: I'm sorry, Nigel. Gumball: Don't worry. I'll get Principal Brown back. Where's my family? Miss Simian: Your dad died before you got here. Gumball: WHAT?!? Miss Simian: I saw the rest of your family over there. Gumball: Thanks Miss Simian. Level 3: Elmore Stage 2 Gumball: I'm may not been able to save Dad, but I will save the rest of my family. (travels through Elmore again) Jealousy: You! Because I had to use Carrie's body because of what you did! (Boss Battle: Jealousy fires jealous blasts & also dashes at Gumball, but Gumball dodges this. After a while, Jealousy dies & Carrie's freed) Carrie: Thanks Gumball! Gumball: Carrie, where's your boyfriend? Carrie: I saw him with your sister heading to Elmore Park before I got possessed, but your mom died. Gumball: Not again! Soldier: Halt! You're coming with us! Carrie: Go! I'll take care of these guys! Gumball: Thanks Carrie! Level 4: Elmore Park Stage 1 Gumball: I come for you buddy! (travels through Elmore Park) Tobias: You dare show your face again?! Gumball: Tobias? Tina?! Tobias: Tina, take care of him. Tina: Certainly. (Boss Battle: Tina charges, but Gumball dodges. She tries to bite Gumball, but Gumball rips a tooth off. She fires a blast out of her mouth & Gumball dodges. Afterwards, Tina collapses.) Level 5: Elmore Park Stage 2 (Gumball throws Tina to show Tobias) Tobias: Tina, NO! I'll take of you myself! (Boss Battle: Tobias tries to hit Gumball with a stick, but Gumball dodges. Tobias fires a rainbow blast, but it misses. Afterwards, Tobias goes down.) Gumball: Where's Penny & my siblings, you nutcase?! Tobias: Anais is dead & I saw Darwin going downtown. Level 6: Downtown Elmore Stage 2 Gumball: I'm coming for you buddy! (travels through Downtown Elmore) (A car hits him) Virus: Remember me?! Gumball: I thought I stepped in you! Virus: You did, but Maximus brought me back to life. (Boss Battle: The Virus first goes in a laptop & tries to bite Gumball, but he breaks it. He goes into a stereo & shoots CDs out, but the same thing happens. He goes in a microwave & fires a ray, but the same thing happens. He goes in the lawnmovver, but Gumball punches it towards a car. The Virus goes into it next, but Gumball punches it towards a methane tank & the car explodes. In the end, the Virus comes out, dizzy) Virus: Ohh. I don't feel so good! (collapses & dies) Gumball: Enough distractions, I've got a job to do. Level 7: Downtown Elmore Stage 2 Sal (sees Gumball): Oh, it's you. Now that your mom's dead, I could kill you! (Boss Battle: Sal tries to slash Gumball with his spoon, but Gumball dodges. After a while, Sal goes down.) Sal: You're buddy's dead, sucker! Level 8: Elmore Stage 3 (Gumball cries until he sees Bobert shooting at him) Gumball: Bobert?! Bobert: Intiate Combat Mode! (goes into his Combat Mode) (Boss Battle: Bobert fires laser machine guns at Gumball but he dodges. He also fires a chest laser, but Gumball dodges as well. After a while, Gumball shoves a water pipe into Bobert causing him to explode) (Gumball runs away into the Forest of Doom) Level 9: Forest of Doom (Gumball sees an arrow coming at him) Gumball: Who are you? ???: Someone you know. (Boss Battle: The being shoots arrows at Gumball, but he dodges & tries to slash him with a machete. Afterwards, Gumball finds out the truth) Gumball: Wait a minute. (notices the sweater) This is the sweater I gave to Penny. That means...(gasps) (The being turns out to be Penny) Penny: I'm sorry, Gumball. (passes out) (Gumball runs away crying & jumps out of the unfinished highway) Level 10: Hospital Carrie: Bobert! (sees Bobert's remains) (She takes his parts to the hospital) Carrie: Jamie, what happened? Jamie: I got beaten by Gumball. Miss Simian: So did I. Tina: Me too. Tobias: Me three. Sal: Me four. (Bobert gets repaired & activates) Bobert: Me five, all because we told him that his family died in the explosion! Tobias: And we lied to him, so that he can get out of our hair. Richard (as a ghost): Hi guys. Carrie: What happened to you? Richard: I got killed by Maximus Vice Nicole (also a ghost): So did I. Anais (also a ghost): Me Too. Darwin (also a ghost: Me three. Carrie: At least you're a ghost now, Darwin. Darwin: I guess so. (kisses Carrie) Bobert: I seen Gumball heading towards the Forest of Doom before I went offline. (the door opens & Penny is seen shaken) Carrie: Penny?! You're alive?! What happened?! Where's Gumball?!? (Penny takes off a bodybag she had on her back & goes to a chair, sits down & starts crying) (Bobert unzips the bag & everyone except Penny gasp in shock) (Gumball had committed suicide) (Everyone soon joins Penny in the crying until Bobert gets an idea) Bobert: I got an idea! We'll use this! (holds up a sliver of Dark Energon) (Bobert inserts the Dark Energon, but is sent flying soon after) (Gumball beats up everyone except Penny who stops crying after seeing this) Penny: Gumball! STOP!!! (Boss Battle: Gumball charges but Penny grabs the light fixture. Gumball tries to slash Penny with his claws, but she dodges. After the fight this happens) Penny: Bobert, what should I do?!? Bobert: Kiss him, quickly! Penny: All right! (kisses Gumball to get to corporate & it works) Gumball: Thanks for saving me, Penny. Penny: You're welcome. Now let's stop Maximus Vice! Level 11: Elmore Stage 4 Penny: We need to find Maximus Vice! Gumball: But how?! Bobert: It's the path that's heavily protected! (they & the rest of their army travel Elmore) Solider: Send in Expereiment X. (Kenneth arrives) Gumball: Kenneth?!? (gets eaten) (Kenneth eats Jamie, Miss Simian, Carrie, Tina, Tobias, and Sal) Penny: Bobert, kill Kenneth! (gets eaten) Bobert: Alright! (Boss Battle: Kenneth tries to bite Bobert, but he grabs rips off 2 of Kenneth's teeth. Kenneth then fires sludge balls but Bobert dodges it. In the end, Kenneth dies) Gumball & Penny: Thanks Bobert! Bobert: You're welcome! Level 12: Maximus' Lair Maximus: Well, well, well. I never thought you would make it. GET THEM!!!! (an army charges at Gumball & his army) Gumball: CHARGE!!!! (his army charges) Tobias: Go, we'll cover you. Gumball: Alright! (he goes inside with Penny, Carrie, Bobert & his family as ghosts) Maximus: Why wouldn't you just give up?! Gumball: Why did you ruin our lives?! Maximus: Hey, I was about to lose my job!! Penny: What do you mean by that?!? Maximus: I was going to lose my job for not having a good case, so I had to create one. (After defeating Gumball's family, Carrie & Bobert, Gumball & Penny let out a scream of rage) I'll admitted, you're right! Playtime is over! (Boss Battle: Maximus tries to slice Gumball & Penny with his staff, but Gumball & Penny break it. Maximus then grabs his gun & starts shooting, but Gumball & Penny dodged it. Maximus does a shockwave punch & it hits the 2.) Maximus: You cannot defeat ME!!! (the battle continues, in the end Maximus goes down) Maximus: You think you're special! I'm ruled this place. I planted uranium in your backyard. I killed your families!!!! (Gumball & Penny finally break & start to hover as energy starts flowing through their veins) Gumball & Penny: THEN YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU HAVE BEEN FIRED!!!!! (fire a blast) Maximus: NOOOO!!!!!!! (get hit, falls offf, hits the ground & dies & everything went back to normal) (Everyone cheers Gumball & Penny) Gumball: Besides I just wanted to tell you that I love you! Penny: Well, I love you too! (Both see Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald & Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) Nicole: Alright. You can kiss. Mr. Fitzgerald: Since you saved us & got everything back to normal. (Gumball & Penny kiss & Darwin & Carrie join in) (the 4 get married) Bobert: And so they lived happily ever after. Except me. (knock on the door) Anais?!? (she lunges at Bobert & kiss him) Anais: Let's married. Bobert: I guess I could live happily ever after too. The End Category:Video Game Category:Fanon Category:Archives